


Such a tease

by constancehainesashes



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constancehainesashes/pseuds/constancehainesashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is being a tease, so Liam puts him in his place. Also posted on Quotev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetLoving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/gifts).



Such a Tease (Niam Mature)

Liam got home, exhausted after an entire day in the recording studio. His mind hadn't been working right all day, and he knew exactly why. Niall had kept him up all night, whispering dirty things in his ear and fucking him into the mattress. Liam's ass throbbed even now, in the evening. They'd hardly slept, but it didn't affect the Irish Mofo since he didn't have work. But poor Liam. He was so exhausted.  
''Baby?'' Liam called out, flopping down on the sofa and closing his eyes.  
''In here!'' Niall sang from the kitchen. He walked out wearing nothing but his boxers.  
''Niiiii,'' Liam whined. Even though Niall was sexy as fuck, Liam really wasn't in the mood for sex at the moment. He was sleepy, tired and had a headache.  
Niall wiggled his ass. ''Yes?''  
''Go put some clothes on.'' Liam rubbed his forehead.  
''Does my baby have a headache?'' Niall asked, walking over sexily and kissing his head. ''I'll kiss it all away.''  
''Ni, please. I'm tired.''  
''Sooo what?'' he objected sassily. ''I know you want me.''  
''No.''  
Niall didn't take it to heart. He straddled Liam and kissed his neck, licking, sucking and biting. Leaving marks. Liam couldn't help but respond to the hickeys his very sexy boyfriend was leaving on his skin, and he slowly started getting hard.  
''Ni,'' he groaned.  
''Oh, does my boyfriend want me now?'' he mocked. ''Well, Mr Payne, that's not the way this works.'' He got off of Liam's lap.  
''Ungh.''  
''Oh no,'' Niall winked, touching himself through his boxers. Liam's eyes nearly popped out. His boyfriend, palming himself, was so fucking erotic. ''Take your shirt off.''  
Liam did as he was told, getting it out of the way. Niall went to the kitchen and came back with his favourite hot sauce. He sprayed it all over Liam's chest and started licking it off.  
''Mm, my two favourite tastes together. Liam with a topping of hot sauce.''  
Liam was trying hard to concentrate. His pants were getting incredibly tight. Niall sucked on his nipple, pinching the other one. Liam groaned, tugging at Niall's hair roughly. Niall simply ignored him, dipping is tongue inside his belly button and licking. Liam involuntarily bucked his hips. His bulge was just aching to be touched.  
''Don't get desperate now,'' Niall said, standing back up and taking his boxers off. His erection sprung free, making Liam's mouth water. He turned over, showing off his ass. Liam wanted Niall bent over, his ass cheeks wide apart. He wanted to be balls deep inside him, all eleven inches of him. He wanted Niall to scream his name. Loud enough for the neighbours to hear.  
When Niall bent over to kiss Liam, Liam grabbed his hair and shoved his tongue into his mouth, establishing control. He pulled away. ''You're mine, Horan,'' he growled, standing up and throwing Niall over his shoulder. He walked to the bedroom and threw Niall down on the bed. His face was flushed.  
Liam took his jeans and boxers off, straddling Niall's hips and sliding their cocks against each other. Both of them groaned at the feeling as Liam's large cock kept rubbing against Niall's more reasonably sized one. Niall wrapped his hand around their cocks, stroking them both together. Liam swatted his hand away even with the pleasure it had given him.  
''Be a good boy and listen to me,'' Liam said huskily, kissing his neck. He bit down hard, making Niall scream out.  
''Liam!'' he shrieked. Satisfied, Liam licked the bite, easing his sting.  
''Flip over,'' Liam commanded.  
''Yes, sir.'' Niall did as he was told, lying face down and holding his ass up in the air. ''Take me. Fuck me, please.''  
Liam spread his ass cheeks. ''Not so soon, my Irish boy.'' He licked the rim of his hole, pushing his tongue in. Niall's wrangled moans pushed him to continue, shoving his tongue inside and fucking him with it. Niall groaned and moaned Liam's name. His cock was literally throbbing insanely now. He could hardly think at all.  
Liam pulled himself up, spitting on Niall's hole. He pushed two fingers in. ''No need to prepare me, Li. Just fuck me already,'' Niall said breathlessly.  
Liam lined up his already leaking cock to Niall's asshole. He lubed himself with his spit and pushed inside his boyfriend. ''Fuck,'' Niall cursed. ''You're so big.''  
''I know,'' the older boy smirked. ''Fuck, you're tight. But you always take my cock so well.''  
''Give it all to me.''  
Liam pushed all the way in, until his balls slapped against Niall's skin. ''Ni, your ass is so good.''  
''Fuck me. Pound me until I can't remember my own name.''  
''As you wish.'' Liam pulled out and slammed into him again, picking up speed. His hands were tight on Niall's hips as he thrusted into him mercilessly. He grabbed Niall's hair in his fist. Liam found his prostate, hitting it continuously. The younger boy whimpered.  
Liam reached down and gripped Niall's dick in his hand, jerking his wrist and thumbing the tip. Niall screamed and squirted his come all over the sheets. Liam tugged on his own balls harshly, his thrusts slowing as he spilled inside his boyfriend. He pulled out halfway before he was done coming, letting his come dribble over Niall's ass and down his thighs. That was one hell of a sight.  
''Go clean up,'' Liam said to him, falling into the bed. Niall trotted off to the bathroom. Liam smirked at the sight. When Niall came out of the bathroom five minutes later, Liam was nearly asleep.  
''My ass is already starting to throb, Li!'' Niall whined.  
''That's what you get for being such a tease,'' Liam said, falling asleep.


End file.
